A conventional infra-red remote control device, such as a television-based remote control, has a high input latency which precludes using such a device for on-screen navigation, selection, and other operations that would typically require the use of a more responsive input device, such as a computer mouse or similar input device. Selecting an on-screen control, selecting an item from a list, or dragging an icon around on a display screen are just some examples of common user interface tasks that are difficult to complete when navigating a user interface with a high input latency device.
Additionally, portable hand-held devices typically do not include an external remote input device, and are implemented with a selection device such as a stylus, or a simple up-down and/or side-to-side navigable user interface. Due to size constraints, portable hand-held devices have limited input controls and are difficult to implement with the types of user interfaces that consumers have become accustomed to with desktop and laptop computers.